Ame soeur
by Hissha
Summary: Fic TERMINEE Duo se fait arreter pour détention de drogue illégale. Les Préventers et les gundam l'abandonnent à son triste sort...
1. chapitre 1

**Auteur : **Shalimar

**Base : **Gundam Wing

**Couples :** Heero x Relena ; Duo & Sarah ; Duo x Heero

**Disclamer :** Bon puisqu'il le faut, les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais un jour……….. Un jour, je les aurais rien qu'à moi ! Sinon Sarah est à moi, et rien qu'à moi.

**Genre :** Trahison, prison, vengeance de la pouffiasse rose, lemon, etc.….

**Les âmes sœurs**

**Chapitre 1 : Jugé coupable**

-Oh quelle poisse ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je m'en occupe maintenant ? Cette mission ne peut pas attendre ? S'exclama Duo Maxwell.

-Duo no baka !

-Mais oui Hee-Chan, moi aussi je t'aime !

-Bouge ton cul Maxwell, on doit être sur place dans une heure ! Se lamenta Wufei

-Non seulement, ils foutent ma soirée en l'air avec mon p'tit copain, mais en plus il va falloir que je te tienne la main, hein Wuffy !

-C'est Wufei !

Sur un dernier baiser langoureux de son Heero, Duo monta préparer ses affaires nécessaires pour la mission.

Ils devaient intercepter un ingénieur à la sortie d'une gare, afin de mettre fin à ses plans consistant à reproduire des armures mobiles, bien que la paix ait été signée.

Une fois arrivés, Duo et Wufei se mirent en place. Wufei au coin d'une rue en cas de fuite, et Duo face à l'entrée. Soudain, alors que ce dernier patienter, un homme le percuta de plein fouet. Duo ne sentit pas que l'homme mettait un petit paquet dans une de ses poches.

-Excusez-moi ! Et il fila aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

_« Bizarre »_ pensa Duo. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose, qu'un agent de police l'interpella.

-Vous mettez les mains sur la tête !

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

L'agent sortit un pistolet et fut rejoint par trois autres policiers.

-Un témoin vous dit que vous consommez une substance illicite !

-Vous avez la berlue ou quoi ? J'ai une tête à me droguer ?

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Fouillez-le !

-Bas les pattes !

Deux des hommes le maintenir tandis qu'un autre le tâtonnait de haut en bas. Soudain il sortit un paquet de la poche de Duo.

-Et ça c'est quoi ? De la farine pour votre mère peut-être ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi ! Vous me l'avez mis dans la poche !

-Embarquez-le au poste. Et prévenez le juge afin qu'il passe rapidement en jugement.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Lâchez-moi.

Wufei qui avait observé la scène de loin, préféra ne pas intervenir. _« Dans quelle situation cet idiot est-il encore allait se fourrer ? »._ Il rentra à la planque afin d'avertir les profs.

-Wufei qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ou est Duo ? Demanda Quatre en se précipitant sur lui

-Il s'est fait arrêter !

-Mais pourquoi ? Interrogea à son tour Trowa, qui n'est jamais loin de son Quatre.

-Je l'ignore, il s'est fait aborder par un agent et dans la minute qui a suivit, il s'est fait menotter et embarquer.

-Il faut le sortir de là ! S'exclama Quatre

-Je suis d'accord !

-Non, on ne fait rien ! Déclara la voix d'Heero.

-Je te demande pardon ? Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser là-bas ?

-J'ai reçu un message des Mads, Duo est inculpé pour détention illégale de drogue. Ils ne veulent pas qu'on intervienne afin que ça ne rejaillisse pas sur les Préventers.

-J'y crois pas, tu veux qu'on le laisse tomber pour une simple réputation ? Comment peut-tu faire ça Heero ? Je croyais que tu tenais à Duo !

-Je tiens à lui Quatre, mais il a été pris avec 500 grammes de cocaïne, il est impliqué jusqu'au cou ! Même si on intervient, il ne s'en sortira pas !

-Il faut qu'on essaye !

-Sois réaliste Quatre, Heero a raison, Duo est seul.

Pendant ce temps, Duo se trouvait dans une salle d'interrogatoire typique des commissariats. Puis un homme entra.

-Alors quel est votre nom ?

-Duo Maxwell.

-On a regardé votre casier judiciaire, vous avez déjà été inculpé pour vol !

-C'était il y a longtemps.

-On ne change pas sa vraie nature !

-Je me suis rattrapé. J'ai une vie normale. Je travaille pour la Police Préventive ! Mais contactez-les, ils vous le confirmeront ! Et vous regretterez de m'avoir arrêter.

-C'est déjà fait ! Le président de cette organisation nous a affirmé qu'il n'interviendrait pas dans cette affaire. Vous n'avez donc pas leur soutien.

-C'est impossible !

-C'est pourtant le cas ! Alors maintenant, dites-moi où vous vous êtes procuré cette drogue ?

-Elle ne m'appartient pas ! C'est un coup monté !

-On ne s'amuse pas à planquer 500 grammes dans les poches de quelqu'un ! Vous êtes quoi ? Revendeur ou consommateur ?

-Mais combien de fois est-ce qu'il va falloir que je vous le dise ? Je suis innocent.

-Vous en reparlerez devant le juge ! Vous connaissez un avocat ?

-Non.

-Alors vous en aurez un commis d'office.

Après une nuit assez mouvementée, Duo se retrouva face à ''son'' avocat.

-Donc vous décidez de plaider votre innocence ?

-Je ne mens jamais ! Je suis innocent, et je le dirais !

-Dans votre cas, ça ne passera jamais ! Écoutez, si vous plaidez coupable, vous vous en tirerez avec au moins deux ans ! Dans le cas contraire, si le jury vous déclare coupable, vous en prendrez au moins pour cinq ans !

-Cinq ans ?

-Oui, si vous tenez à carreau et si le juge est clément, vous aurez alors entre trois et cinq ans !

-Je ne peux pas passer cinq ans en prison alors que je suis innocent !

-Je ne peux rien pour vous !

-Mais vous êtes avocat, non ? Alors faites votre boulot, et sortez-moi de là !

-Je vous aie déjà dit ce qu'il en était ! Désolé !

Duo était sur le banc des accusés, son regard errait souvent sur la salle remplie. Aucun des autres pilotes n'était apparu. Pour les autres, il comprenait un peu, mais pourquoi Heero n'était-il pas venu ? Ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus de six mois, il devait être là ! Ils avaient partagé beaucoup de choses tous les deux, pour qu'il l'ignore à ce point. Soudain le verdict résonna à ses oreilles :

-Affaire 259.12, Duo Maxwell, le jury vous à déclarer coupable à l'unanimité. Vous êtes condamné à quatre ans de prison ferme ! Vous serez conduit au pénitencier de Norfolk !

Mais ce qui le blessa le plus, ce ne fut pas la sentence, mais la trahison de ces camarades. _« Comment peuvent-ils m'abandonner au moindre obstacle judiciaire ? Et Quatre qui se disait mon ami ! Lâches ! Menteurs ! »_

À suivre…


	2. chapitre 2

**Auteur : **Shalimar

**Base : **Gundam Wing

**Couples :** Heero x Relena ; Duo &Sarah (amitié); Duo x Heero

**Disclamer :** Bon puisqu'il le faut, les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais un jour……….. Un jour, je les aurais rien qu'à moi ! Sinon Sarah est à moi, et rien qu'à moi.

**Genre :** Trahison, prison, vengeance de la pouffiasse rose, lemon, etc.….

**Les âmes-sœurs**

**Chapitre 2 : Le SD-6**

Quatre ans plus tard.

Duo se présenta devant la grille et tendit un papier au gardien. Il lut l'autorisation de sortie et vérifia sur le registre. Il tamponna le papier à l'encre rouge, et le rendit à l'ex-prisonnier et ouvrit la grille.

Duo sortit et une fois à l'extérieur, il inspira sa bouffée d'air libre, la première depuis quatre ans maintenant. Pas une fois, ses amis n'étaient venus le voir, au début, quelques-uns des sweepers venaient lui rendre visite, mais ils finirent par abandonner, même Hilde lui avait tourné le dos, et parfois, il recevait une lettre de Quatre, racontant un peu sa vie, mais il n'était pas pour autant venu le voir. Il avait donc fait une croix sur son passé, sur les gundams et les autres.

Pourtant quand il arriva sur le trottoir, il ne put s'empêcher de parcourir des yeux la rue en espérant y rencontrer un regard cobalt qui l'attendait. Rien. Personne. La rue était déserte, il n'y avait qu'une jeune femme blonde qui attendait patiemment, appuyé contre un mur.

Il poussa un soupir résigné, et commença à marcher au hasard. Il n'avait aucun endroit pour dormir, et la maigre bourse que lui avait remis le gardien à sa sortie ne l'aiderait pas. Comment faire ? Il tomba en arrêt devant le petit poste télévisé portatif d'un marchand de journaux. Ça parlait de Relena. _« Décidément ce bonbon rose n'a pas changé ses habitudes ; toujours là où se trouvent les caméras. »_ Il allait reprendre son chemin, quand les paroles du journaliste attira son attention.

-… Le ministre des affaires étrangère et principale représentante des Nations-Unies de la zone terrestre, Relena Darlian vient d'atterrir sur la colonie X1-15524 avec son époux pour…

Ce qui choqua le plus Duo, ce ne fut pas le fait qu'elle se soit mariée, mais le visage de son époux en question. Heero ! Heero, son Hee-chan était marié à cette idiote ?

-Eh ! Monsieur ça va ? Demanda le marchand de journaux, inquiet de voir cet individu fixer sans réaction son poste de télé depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Duo leva vers lui un regard vide et ne répondit pas. Il reprit sa marche laissant ses pas le guider ou bon lui semblait. Il n'aperçut pas la jeune fille blonde de tout à l'heure, lui emboîté le pas discrètement à distance.

Il continua à marcher, puis il réalisa soudain que la nuit était tombée. Il se trouvait sur un pont et s'accouda nostalgiquement sur la rambarde. En dessous, l'eau noire était agitée. _« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Heero ? Comment as-tu pu me laisser en prison sans nouvelle de toi, sans me dire que tu l'avais épousé, Elle ? L'aimait-tu aussi du temps ou tu étais avec moi ? Vivait-tu entre deux amours ? Tu m'as trahi ! Et ça me fait mal. Pensais-tu à elle quand tu me_ _faisais l'amour durant nos nuits de passion ? Tu n'as pas pu faire une chose pareille, non c'est pas vrai ! Tu aurais pu me le dire ! Que croyais-tu ? Que je t'oublierais durant ces quatre longues années ou j'ai été privé de toi ? Tu m'as trahi ! Je ne veux plus vivre dans cette vie ! Je ne veux pas te voir pendu au bras de cette pouffiasse et heureux auprès d'elle. »_

Il regarda l'eau qui coulait au-dessous de lui. Il enjamba la rambarde et s'apprêta à se laisser tomber. Mais au dernier moment une voix retentit.

-Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Surpris Duo se retourna et vit la jeune fille blonde qui se tenait devant la prison, cet après-midi.

-Ca ne se voit pas ?

-T'es fou ! Tu ne vas pas sauter dans le vide ! Tu ne vas pas le faire devant moi ?

-Je ne te demande pas de rester !

-Maintenant que je suis là, je ne vais pas partir, alors que tu vas te suicider !

-On ne peut pas même plus faire ça tranquillement ?

-Allons, la vie est trop belle pour qu'on la gâche comme tu vas le faire. On traverse tous une période noire de nos vies mais on peut la surmonter en se battant, pas en abandonnant comme tu le fais.

-J'en ai assez de me battre ! J'ai suffisamment donné comme ça !

-Tu peux recommencer une nouvelle vie ! Avec quelqu'un qui pourra la partager avec toi ! Tu ne veux pas essayer de trouver ton âme sœur ? De vivre un amour fort ?

-J'ai déjà rencontré mon âme-sœur, et elle est mariée !

-Alors dans ce cas ce n'était pas la bonne ! Il y en a des tas sur terre, et dans les colonies ! Tu ne veux même pas la rencontrer ?

-On ta déjà dit que tu étais vraiment casse-pied ? Tu es une vraie pipelette !

-Il paraît que je tiens ça de mon frère !

-Le pauvre, je le plains !

-Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connu, et je lui ai parlé une fois. Il a l'air têtu !

-Décidément drôle de famille !

-Accepte de revenir sur la terre ferme ! Déclara la jeune fille en lui tendant la main.

Duo la considéra un instant et accepta. Une fois de l'autre coté de la rambarde, il dit :

-Pour me faire pardonner ta p'tite frayeur, je t'invite à boire un café ?

-Ok.

-Je m'appelle Duo, Duo Maxwell.

-Sarah Cooper.

-Anglaise ?

-Seulement de nom. C'est le nom de famille de mon tuteur, il est anglais. Quant à mon vrai nom de famille, je ne le connais pas. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais quatre ans.

-Désolé.

-Il ne faut pas. C'est le passé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit café non loin de l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient en discutèrent de chose et d'autre.

-Je viens de sortir de prison.

-Je sais.

-Que faisais-tu devant ?

-Rien, j'attendais.

-Ton visage m'est familier. Tu étais à mon procès, n'est-ce pas ? Au premier rang ? Je n'oublie jamais un visage.

-C'est exact.

-D'abord au procès, ensuite devant la prison, et pour finir sur le pont. C'est une impression ou tu me suis ?

-Ce n'est pas une impression.

-Pourquoi ? Que me veux-tu ?

-J'ai une proposition à te faire.

-J'écoute.

-Je recherche un partenaire. Je travaille pour une organisation œuvrant pour le gouvernement. Je suis une espionne, mais je réalise pas mal de missions d'infiltration et de défense de témoin.

-Le nom de cette organisation ?

-C'est le SD-6. Une sorte de Préventer de l'ombre. Nul n'en connaît l'existence.

-Pourquoi moi au juste ?

-Tu es La personne que je veux ! De plus les Préventers ne veulent plus entendre parler de toi !

-Ça ce n'est pas ton affaire. Je trouve que tu me fais trop confiance, je pourrais te tuer !

-Tu ne le feras pas !

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois !

-Ben voyons !

-Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire. Après la mort de mes parents, mon frère et moi avons été séparés pour être conduits dans des familles d'accueils. Or, la navette qui emmenait mon frère sur L-3 a été obligée d'atterrir en catastrophe sur L-2 suite à un problème technique. Mon petit frère s'est perdu là-bas, personne ne l'a retrouvé.

-Triste histoire. Quel rapport avec moi ?

-Tu ne devines pas ?

-Je n'ai pas de sœur ! Je ne me souviens pas de ça ! Mais j'ai toujours été sur L-2.

-Non, Duo. À deux ans tu as été emmené, c'est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas.

-Je ne te crois pas ! Je n'ai aucune trace de mon passé, et toi oui ! Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?

-Le SD-6 possède tous les renseignements que les gens préfèrent faire disparaître. C'est vrai rien ne te prouve que tu es mon frère, à moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais je réagis à l'instinct.

-Drôle d'instinct. Mais tu perds ton temps.

-J'ai une dernière chose à formuler.

-Vas-y.

-Mon frère possède une tâche de naissance derrière le lobe de l'oreille. Une sorte de croisant de lune à l'envers.

Duo resta sans voix, effectivement, il possédait une tâche de naissance à l'oreille, et cela personne ne le savait. Pas même Heero.

-Tu en as une n'est-ce pas ?

Duo hocha la tête sans répondre. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« J'ai une sœur ? Oh ! Mon dieu ! J'ai pas d'avenir, mais je viens de retrouver mon passé. Remarque c'est vrai quand la regardant bien, elle me ressemble un peu. On a le même nez, et ce menton volontaire trahissant un fort caractère. Et cette manie de toujours parler ! »

-Tu me parais bien silencieux !

-Je digère l'information.

-Pour moi aussi ça a été dur. J'avais dû mal à croire que mon frère était un pilote de gundam.

-Ca te choquais à ce point ?

-Je n'étais pas vraiment pour ces machines. Je trouvais qu'elle détruisait tout pour rien. Vous avez fait de nombreuses victimes !

-Tu me détestais alors ?

-Non, quand je l'ai appris, j'ai essayé de vous voir sous un autre point de vue, et j'ai vu vos sentiments. Ils étaient tellement purs ! Puis ensuite j'ai été fière de toi.

-J'en suis flatté ! J'ai au moins gardé la fierté de quelqu'un ! Tu travail depuis quand pour le SD-6 ?

-Depuis quatre ans. Gilles est à la fois mon tuteur et mon boss.

-C'est réglo comme organisme ?

-Oui, tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus. Ça veut dire que tu accepte ma proposition ?

-Ouais ! J'ai envie de changer de vie ! Et un peu d'action sera la bienvenue, de plus je pourrais apprendre à te connaître un peu plus.

-Je suis contente. Enfin réunis.

Le temps passa, Duo se plut beaucoup au sein du SD-6, il ne regrettait pas de s'être engagé, plusieurs fois il s'était retrouvé dans des situations périlleuses, mais l'organisation était toujours là pour lui venir en aide. Grande différence des Préventers.

Sarah et lui, formaient un tandem de choc, comme disait Gilles. Ils se protégeaient mutuellement, ce qui leur valait la réussite de chacune de leurs missions. Au bout de cinq années de bon et loyaux services, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pensaient à se séparer. Ils avaient passé plus de vingt ans loin l'un de l'autre, et rattrapaient le temps perdu.

Âgé maintenant de vingt-cinq ans, Duo était en paix avec sa conscience. Il était devenu écrivain, sous le pseudonyme de Tim Scan et racontait un peu son ancienne vie, à travers un monde irréel.

Un jour un nouvel ordre de mission tomba. Ce qui bouleversera à nouveau cet équilibre…

À suivre …


	3. chapitre 3

**Auteur : **Shalimar

**Base : **Gundam Wing

**Couples :** Heero x Relena ; Duo Sarah ; Duo x Heero

**Disclamer :** Bon puisqu'il le faut, les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais un jour……….. Un jour, je les aurais rien qu'à moi ! Sinon Sarah est à moi, et rien qu'à moi.

**Genre :** Trahison, prison, vengeance de la pouffiasse rose, lemon, etc.….

**Les âmes-sœurs**

**Chapitre 3 :Une dernière mission**

Duo et Sarah se trouvaient dans la salle de briefing, et attendaient que Giles arrive. Celui-ci entra l'air grave.

-Bon, j'ai un ordre de mission, et j'aimerais que se soit vous, que la mènerait !

-Pourquoi nous en particulier, Giles ?

-Eh bien, c'est un terrain que Duo connaît très bien !

-C'est à dire ?

- On à été contacté par les Préventers !

-Et ? Demanda Duo la voix dure.

-Une certaine Lady Une a contacté le SD-6 afin de mettre un terme à un réseau de prostitution au sein de chez eux !

-Joli l'organisation ! S'exclama Sarah. Qui est derrière tout ça ?

-Un des fondateurs, Peter Watson.

-Pourquoi il ne l'arrête pas ? Demanda-t-elle

-Parce que c'est une personnalité importante. Répondit Duo, le visage fermé. C'est lui qui peut choisir de la vie et de la mort de ses soldats. C'est en parti grâce à lui que j'ai atterris en prison. Ils ont peur de s'attaquer à lui.

-C'est exact. Il possède de nombreux contact, et de simples accusations ne feront rien. Nous voulons des preuves, des photos, des dossiers qu'il ne pourra contester.

-Comment voulez-vous qu'on l'approche ?

-Grâce à moi ! L'assemblée, n'est-ce pas Giles ? Demanda Duo.

-Oui, après tout, tu étais un des membres, et tu y es convié ! Mais si tu préfère ne pas t'y mêler, je comprends.

-Non, on s'en occupe.

-De quelle assemblée parlez-vous ?

-Tous les trois ans, Préventer organise une assemblée de trois jours, durant lesquels toutes les anciennes recrues, retraités ou démissionnaire, s'y retrouvent. Ils assistent à des réunions, reparlent des souvenirs d'anciennes missions. Et justement, il y en a une dans deux semaines.

-Et je suppose, qu'en tant qu'ancien pilote de gundam et de membre de Préventer, tu y es convié ?

-Ouais ! C'est une bonne couverture pour moi, mais Sarah ?

-C'est simple, vous êtes officiellement fiancés tous les deux !

-Je ne vais pas épouser mon frère !

-C'est seulement des paroles. Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est la meilleure solution.

-Ouais, si vous le dites !

-Je vous laisse agir comme bon vous semble ! Vous avez deux semaines.

Sarah sortit, suivie d'un Duo plus que silencieux. Elle avait ressenti le malaise de son frère quand Giles avait annoncé le nom de Préventer, ainsi que l'assemblée.

-Tu appréhendes tant cette assemblée ? Demanda t'elle.

-En quelque sorte ! Je m'attendais pas à revoir les autres.

-Les autres pilotes ? Pourtant de l'eau à coulé sous les ponts. Tu pourrais pardonner ?

-A certain oui. Mais il y a une blessure qui ne fermera jamais totalement !

-Heero ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui, mais je pense que vous étiez intime, non ?

-Oui, je pensais qu'entre nous deux, c'était fort. Quand je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais, il m'a embrassé. C'était, comment dire….

-Une vraie passion ?

-Oui. Puis il y avait l'autre aussi ! Elle lui courrait après dès la première fois qu'elle l'a vue. Même quand il était avec moi, elle n'abandonnait pas. Elle l'allumait, et j'en passe. Il arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il la détestait, qu'il avait envie de la tuer, que jamais il ne pourrait la supporter. J'ignore comment, ni quand, ça s'est produit, mais quand je suis sorti de prison, il l'avait épousé.

-C'est pour ça que t'étais sur le pont ce soir-là ?

-Oui, en quelque sorte. Mais c'est le passé, mais j'avoue que je ne tiens pas beaucoup à revoir cette reine à deux francs !

-Tu sais ce qui serait marrant ?

-Non ?

-De montrer à ce Heero que tu es heureux et comblé avec moi, plus qu'avec lui !

-Avec toi ? Demanda t'il ironique

-N'oublie pas que t'es mon fiancé ! Et si cette Relena est comme tu me l'as décrit, je me ferais une joie de lui lancer des piques !

-T'es vraiment machiavélique ! Je me demande comment Ray fait pour te supporter ?

-Il m'aime !

-T'as de la chance !

-Si tu arrêtais de te contenter de quelque aventure par-ci, par-là ou des partenaires d'un soir, tu trouverais peut-être une perle, toi aussi !

-J'aime les aventures ! Pas de promesse, pas d'engagement !

Sarah réfléchit quelques minutes, et reprit la parole :

-Je voulais te dire, je vais quitter le SD-6 !

-Quoi ? Tu m'annonce ça comme ça ?

-Je sais que c'est pas très bienvenu dans la conversation, mais je voulais te le dire. Ça sera ma dernière mission !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ray ma demandé de vivre avec lui ! Et je remarque que je ne peux pas jouer les espionnes indéfiniment, surtout si je suis avec lui !

-Je comprends. Puis, je ne comptais pas m'attardais non plus.

-On continuera à se voir, hein ! ?

-Bien sûr, je tiens à surveiller Ray ! S'il te fait du mal, je le tuerais ! T'es ma petite sœur après tout !

-Frimeur ! Je suis l'aînée !

à suivre…


	4. chapitre 4

**Auteur : **Shalimar

**Base : **Gundam Wing

**Couples :** Heero x Relena ; Duo Sarah ; Duo x Heero

**Disclamer :** Bon puisqu'il le faut, les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais un jour……….. Un jour, je les aurais rien qu'à moi ! Sinon Sarah est à moi, et rien qu'à moi.

**Genre :** Trahison, prison, vengeance de la pouffiasse rose, lemon, etc.….

**Les âmes-sœurs**

**Chapitre 4 : Retrouvaille**

Deux semaines plus tard, Duo et Sarah arrivèrent dans la ville de Sank.

-Dis donc, ça ne se refuse rien ! Le royaume de Sank, est le plus riche de tous. S'exclama Sarah

-Ca doit sûrement être Relena qui est à l'origine de cette assemblée ! Au moins ici, la misère ne se fait pas ressentir. Tout comme chez Quatre ! Ajouta t'il avec une pointe de mélancolie.

-C'est ton meilleur ami, non ?

-Ca l'était, maintenant j'ignore ce qu'il est devenu !

-Pardonne !

-Quoi ?

-Pardonne à tes amis !

-T'es vraiment la meilleure sœur que je n'ai jamais eue !

-Facile, je suis ta seule sœur, idiot !

Le soir même, ils se rendirent à la salle ou était prévue la soirée. Sarah fut étonnée de constater que ce genre d'événement regroupé plus d'une centaine de personne.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle proposa de se séparer.

-Je vais faire un tour d'horizon, pour voir si je repère Watson, fais de même de ton côté.

-Ok, sois prudente ma "chérie" !

Et Sarah s'éloigna. Au bout de vingt minutes de repérage, elle avait localisé au moins trois sorties de secours en cas de problème, par contre, Watson, lui était introuvable. Elle décida de rejoindre Duo. Il se trouvait un milieu d'un petit groupe, bavardant et souriant, mais Sarah sentait qu'il était crispé. En moins d'une minute, elle se glissa à son côté, reprenant son rôle de " fiancée".

-Duo, chéri, je te cherchais partout. Fit-elle d'une voix douce. Il lui lança un regard de soulagement, tandis que six autres regards surpris se posa sur elle.

-Excuse-moi Trésor, je discutais avec des amis ! Mais laisse-moi te les présenter, voici Quatre Raberba Winner et son fiancé Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang et Sally Pô, et enfin Heero et Relena. Quant à vous, je vous présente Sarah Cooper, ma fiancée. Fit-il en posant son bras autour des hanches de Sarah.

-…

-…

- …

-…

-…

-…

-Enchantée, fit Sarah avec un sourire charmeur, néanmoins, son regard s'aiguisa quand il se porta sur Heero, qui lui, la regardait avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. _« Tiens, tiens, mais le petit mari de la reine est jaloux on dirait !! »_ Pensa t'elle.

-Ben les gars, réagissait ! On dirait que je viens de vous annoncer la fin du monde !

-Excuse-nous Duo, mais on ne s'attendait pas à te voir avec une fil… accompagné ! Bafouilla Wufei.

-Je vois ! Bon excusez-moi, mais je vais inviter ma femme à danser ! Profitez-en pour vous en remettre.

-Duo, tu partages notre table pendant le repas ? Demanda Quatre

-Bien sur !

Et il s'éloigna vers la piste de danse, Sarah à son bras. Heero ne les quittait pas des yeux, et semblait abasourdi par le fait, qu'il est rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, et qui plus est, pas des plus moches !

-Non, mais t'as vu comment ils me regardaient ? J'avais l'impression d'être passé au rayon x ! S'exclama Sarah.

-Ils ne sont pas habitués à me voir avec une fille, la dernière fois, j'étais avec…

-Heero.

-Oui.

-En tout cas il n'a aucun goût ! Relena ne t'arrive pas à la cheville ! Je suis sur qu'elle se teint les cheveux ! Tu es mieux qu'elle !

-De toute façon, ça ne me fait plus rien !

_« Mais bien sûr ! Réponse typique d'un mec blessé ! » _Pensa la jeune femme.

-Faut dire qu'ils forment un beau couple ! Dit Sarah, en guettant la réaction de Duo.

-Non, mais tu plaisante ! Comme dans le passé, elle est toujours pendue à son bras, minaudant comme une mijaurée, et piaillant comme une pie. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'Heero ait pu me quitter pour elle, me met dans tous ces états, heureusement, tu m'aide un peu.

-Et heureusement que ça ne te fait rien ! Rajouta t'elle malicieusement.

-Je n'aurai pas dû accepter cette mission ! Je ne veux pas voir Heero et cette peste !

-Allons, ne pense pas à lui, mais plutôt à la mission !

-T'as raison, plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on sera loin !

-Dis donc, ton ami, euh… Quatre ? Il a l'air ravi de te revoir ? Tu devrais lui parler.

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je leur pardonne ?

-Quand tu vas quitter le SD-6, je partirai avec Ray, bien sûr on se verra, mais toi, tu seras seul, il te faut des amis !

-Je lui parlerai, quand j'aurai le temps, et l'envie !

-Bien, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Demanda Sarah, en voyant Duo regarder le sol, les sourcils froncés.

-J'essaie de compter les pas ! Quelle danse idiote !

Et Sarah éclata de rire, sous le regard assassin d'un certain Japonais, qui n'avait pas lâchait le couple des yeux.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le couple, rejoint la table ou tous les autres G-boys, étaient déjà assis. Quant ils arrivèrent, les regards se posèrent sur Sarah. _« Encore ces regards étonnés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à la fin ? Ils veulent que je m'énerve ou quoi ? »_ Pensa cette dernière.

Les plats arrivèrent et il y eut un silence gêné, quant au bout de quelques minutes, Relena parla :

-Alors Sarah, comme ça vous êtes fiancée avec Duo, c'est étonnant de sa part !

-Comment ça ? Demanda Sarah, en refoulant sa colère alors qu'à son côté, son frère se raidissait.

-Tout le monde sait qu'il n'est pas du genre à fréquenter les filles ! C'est étonnant qu'il se soit cassé !

Sarah eut un sourire façon Shinigami et enchaîna, la voix légèrement tout aussi ironique :

-C'est marrant mais quand je vous ai vu, je me suis dit exactement la même chose ! Vous n'êtes vraiment pas du genre à vous marier, et encore moins avec un Apollon !

Relena blêmit, mais ne rajouta plus un mot. Arborant un sourire triomphant, Sarah se tourna vers Duo qui la regardait avec un regard sévère, elle haussa les épaules.

-Excuse-toi Sarah ! Marmonna Duo.

-Pas question ! Elle n'avait qu'à pas aborder le sujet ! C'est peut-être la reine de Sank, et l'ancienne reine du monde, mais ça ne l'autorise pas à parler de ça ! S'exclama Sarah à voix haute.

-Excuse-la Relena, elle n'aime pas trop les politiciens. Dit Duo des bouts de lèvres.

Il y eut quelques seconde de silence gêné, puis un rire retendit à la table.

-Hahahaha, décidément Duo, ta fiancée me plaît ! Elle n'a pas peur des mots, et ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on réussit à fermer le bec de Relena ! S'exclama Quatre

Duo lui lança un regard étonné et Sarah lui sourit. _« Tiens, pourquoi Quatre critique Relena ? Et devant elle qui plus est ? Serait-il en froid avec eux ? »_ Se demanda Duo.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans incident, même si Relena ne parlait plus.

-Au fait Duo, tu nous as pas dit ce que tu devenais ? Demanda Wufei.

-Et bien, pour passer le temps, je suis meccano ! Sinon, je suis écrivain !

-Ah bon ? Tu as déjà était édité ?

-Oui, j'ai contrat avec la maison d'édition afin que je leur donne un manuscrit tous les huit mois ! Et mes livres se vendent comme des petits pains !

-Tu dois avoir un pseudo ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi ! Dit Quatre.

-Bien sûr, mon nom d'emprunt c'est Tim Scan.

De nouveau, les six personnes ouvrirent grand les yeux, et Quatre poussa un cri d'admiration.

-Tu veux rire ? Trowa à tous les bouquins de cet auteur !

-C'est vraiment toi ?

-Oui ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'inventerai !

-Mais tu dois être riche ! S'exclama Wufei.

-La modestie Wuffy tu connais ? Mais c'est vrai l'argent ne me pose aucun problème maintenant ! Répliqua le natté.

-Ce n'est pas possible.

-Allez, avouez que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que je réussisse ! Plaisanta Duo.

-Ah vrai dire non, c'est étonnant d'un ancien détenu de prison et d'un drogué ! S'exprima enfin Relena.

-C'est sur que la prison ça change les gens, la preuve, il est plus riche que vous, Princesse ! Et il n'a pas besoin de se teindre les cheveux ! Répondit Sarah.

-Je ne me teins pas les cheveux ! Je les éclaircis ! C'est différent !

-A vous regarder, on se doute, que vous devez gaspiller beaucoup d'argent afin d'améliorer votre physique !

-Vous vous croyez mieux que les autres peut-être ? Demanda Relena

-Non, mais moi, je m'envoie en l'air ! Et à votre regard, je pense que ce n'est pas beaucoup votre cas !

-Taisez-vous !

-C'est étonnant pourtant avec un mari comme le vôtre ! J'ai entendu dire que pendant la guerre, il n'avait pas ce genre de problème ! Mais il faut dire, que vous n'étiez pas dans son entourage !

-Tais-toi Sarah, dit Duo, avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

-De quel droit me critiquez-vous, mon mari et moi ? Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

-Sarah à raison sur un point Relena, si quelqu'un à le droit de faire un commentaire sur le fait que j'ai fait de la prison, il ne se trouve pas à cette table ! Loin de là ! Dit Duo d'une voix sèche et menaçante.

-Duo…

-Non, tais-toi Heero ! Toi le premier, tu n'as rien à dire !

-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on rentre, non ? Demanda Sarah

-Oui, sinon ça va se transformer en bain de sang !

-Contente de vous avoir connu Relena ! C'était un plaisir de discuter avec vous !

Et Duo l'attira dehors avant que la reine de Sank ne lui saute à la gorge.

Une fois dehors, il ne retint plus son hilarité.

-Avec toi, Relena n'a pas fait long feu !

-Tu as vu comment elle a viré au rouge, quand j'ai fait allusion à ta liaison avec Heero !

-Et comment ! Tu n'y es pas aller de main morte.

-Au fait, t'as vu comment Quatre a fiché Relena aussi ?

-Oui, et j'ai remarqué qu'il n'adressait pas la parole à Heero !

-Mais pourtant Quatre n'arrêtait pas de parler !

-Mais pas a Heero directement ! Ils sont en froid, je le sens !

-Duo, attends ! Retentit soudain la voix de Quatre, dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent et virent le blondinet courir vers eux.

-Je vous laisse tous les deux, vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire ! On se rejoint à l'hôtel ?

-D'accord.

Quatre regarda Sarah s'éloigner.

-Elle est vraiment dynamique ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un s'en prendrait ainsi à Relena !

-Sarah est spéciale ! Mais elle n'y a pas été de main morte !

-C'est sur ! Relena est en train de piquer de piquer une crise de nerf ! Heero et elle ont dû partir avant qu'elle ne casse tout !

-Le couple parfait ! Ironisa Duo.

-Je suis désolé.

-De quoi ?

-De pas t'avoir dit qu'il s'était marié avec elle ! Mais je n'avais pas le courage de te l'avouer !

-Je ne l'ai pas appris de la plus douce des façons, mais on ne change pas le passé, maintenant, je suis au courant !

-Ils nous ont interdit de venir te voir ! Ils ne voulaient que ça entache les Préventers ! Mais j'ai désobéi et je t'ai écrit !

-Merci, tes lettres m'aidaient à me raccrocher à la vie ! La vie de prisonnier n'est pas un paradis ! Au fait, c'est une impression ou tu ne parles plus à Heero.

-Non, ce n'est pas une impression ! Il m'en veut, et vice versa !

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai refusé d'aller à son mariage ! Il en a pris ombrage et à voulu savoir pourquoi je ne voulais pas venir, alors je lui dis mot pour mot, que c'était un traître vis à vis de toi, et que moi je te respectais, et que je ne voulais pas voir cette union des plus mal assortis !

-Tu lui as vraiment dis ça ?

-Oui.

-Il ne fallait pas Quatre ! Te brouillais avec un de tes amis à cause de moi ! Je suppose que Trowa sert de tampon ?

-Pas tant que ça, Heero n'a plus le temps de nous voir ! Dis-moi Duo, Sarah est vraiment ta fiancée ?

-Euh…. Oui, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien. Allez, je te laisse.

-Au revoir Quatre !

-On se voit demain, pour la conférence de Watson !

-Bien sur !

À Suivre…


	5. chapitre 5

**Auteur : **Shalimar

**Base : **Gundam Wing

**Couples :** Heero x Relena ; Duo + Sarah ; Duo x Heero

**Disclamer :** Bon puisqu'il le faut, les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais un jour……….. Un jour, je les aurais rien qu'à moi ! Sinon Sarah est à moi, et rien qu'à moi.

**Genre :** Trahison, prison, vengeance de la pouffiasse rose, lemon, etc.….

**Les âmes-sœurs**

**Chapitre 5 : Les fugitifs**

Après une nuit assez mouvementée, Duo se sentait de mauvaise humeur, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et ne cessait de penser à Heero.

Quant à Sarah, elle était très agitée, et s'activait d'une pièce à l'autre.

-Que ce passe t'il Sarah ? Tu vas finir par me donner le mal de mer !

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Duo ! Tu ne devrais pas retourner la-bas !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Il faut qu'on garde un œil sur Watson.

-Ca va mal se finir, je le sens !

-Sarah, avec le temps, j'ai appris à faire confiance à ton instinct ! Mais ici, je ne risque rien. Pourquoi veut-tu qu'il nous arrive quelque chose ? On ne fait rien !

-Pendant la conférence, je vais aller fouiner un peu ! Tout le monde sera occupé ! Je te rejoindrais entre-temps.

-Reste prudente petite sœur !

-T'inquiète pas pour moi. Mais fais attention toi !

Duo acquiesça, mais il n'était pas vraiment rassuré, Sarah ne se trompée jamais quand elle avait un pressentiment.

Il se rendit à l'endroit ou se devait se dérouler la conférenceça le saoulait d'y assister, mais avent tout, ils devaient garder un œil sur Watson. Dès qu'il pénétra dans la salle, il sentit le regard lourd de reproches et de colère de Relena se poser sur lui. Il la fixa d'un air de défi mais le fait qu'elle sourie de manière machiavélique ne le rassura pas. Il repensa à l'avertissement de Sarah, mais n'y tint pas compte quand un des membres vint lui parler.

Sarah avançait silencieusement dans le couloir principal du bâtiment. Elle réussit à s'infiltrer dans le bureau et pirata l'ordinateur. Elle remarqua qu'un fichier de recrutement était séparé en deux listes de recrues, ceux ayant de la famille, et l'autre n'en ayant aucune. Nul doute que l'une d'elle était la liste des futures victimes. Les orphelins ! Personne ne les réclamerait ! Un instant elle fut écœurée par le fait que Watson, les utilisait comme du bétail. Le nom d'un lieu attira son regard, _« Le Coco Palace »._

-Ce nom me dit quelque chose, murmura t'elle. Bien sur c'est une boîte de nuit près des entrepôts à l'autre bout de Sank. Tiens, pour une fois Max pourra m'être utile !

Elle allait éteindre l'ordinateur, quand elle fut prit par l'envie d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au courrier électronique de cet homme. Il n'en recevait presque pas, pourtant un nom d'un de ces correspondants attira son attention : Rel P.

_« Rel P, comme Relena Peacecraft »_

elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire:

« Il faut que fassiez en sorte qu'il passe pour un traître aux yeux de tous. Vous connaissant, je pense que ça ne vous posera pas de problème. Nous ne pouvons laisser le SD-6 nous couvrir de honte. Faites arrêter Duo Maxwell, et accusait-le du meurtre des trois Préventers dont nous devions nous débarrasser. Ca l'emmènera d'office sur le peloton d'exécution ! Si vous effectuez ceci, je fermerai les yeux sur vos agissements. »

_« Nul doute, c'est Relena »_

Un mail avait été envoyé et sauvegardé en réponse à cela :

**« Comptez sur moi, votre problème sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir. »**

_« Mon dieu, Duo »_

Sarah éteignit l'ordinateur, et se précipita rapidement hors du bureau. Il fallait qu'elle mette la main sur Duo avant Watson. Au détour d'un couloir elle stoppa net, une demi-douzaine de soldats armés, qui visiblement l'attendait, la mire en joug.

_« Alors là, je suis mal »_ Pensa t'elle.

Duo commençait à s'impatienter, Sarah avait dit qu'elle le rejoindrait avant le début de la convention, mais le temps passait et elle n'arrivait pas.

_« Je vais aller la chercher, toute façon cette convention ne me concerne plus. »_

-Duo, j'espère que tu n'allais pas partir ? Ca va bientôt commencer !

-Bien sur que non, Hilde ! J'allai prendre le siège là-bas !

Duo se dirigea vers le siège qu'il venait de désigner, et s'y installa. Quelques secondes plus tard, le brouhaha se tarit, et Watson monta sur scène. Il commença son discours d'entrée, puis il enchaîna sur les pilotes de Gundams :

-Si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, si notre organisation a pu se former, c'est grâce à cinq jeunes garçons, qui ont…

_« Bon sang mais ou est Sarah ? S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je tuerai Watson ! Mais pourquoi je ne l'écoute jamais quand elle à de mauvais pressentiments ? Bon assez duré, je vais la chercher, que ça leur plaise ou pas !_ » Il allait se lever quand le discours de Watson le figea sur place.

-Nous le devons à Heero Yuy, le digne époux de notre reine. A Quatre Raberba Winner, qui est devenu un homme d'affaire respecté. A Trowa Barton et Wufei Chang, qui continuent à faire honneur aux Préventers. Cependant dans chaque équipe, il doit y avoir un canard boiteux. Nous le devons aussi à Duo Maxwell, qui après de bon et loyaux services, a fini par nous trahir !

_« Oh là ! Pas bon pour moi, là_ » Il se leva de son siège, pour se retrouver entouré d'hommes armés.

-Baissez vos armes les gars, vous allez vous faire mal !

Quatre personnes dans l'assemblée s'étaient également levées, et regardaient Duo avec une lueur d'étonnement.

-Dis-nous que c'est faux, Duo ! S'exclama Quatre.

-Allez-y Duo, dites-leur que vous êtes un traître ! Répliqua Watson narquoisement.

-Sauf votre respect, je n'ai trahi personne !

-Oh que si, en vous engageant avec le SD-6, vous avez trahi les Préventers en brisant un contrat. De plus, trois de nos membres sont morts, alors qu'il était en mission. Seul un ancien membre de Préventer pouvait indiquer au SD-6, notre façon de travailler !

-Vous délirez ! Je suis avec le SD-6, ok ! Mais je n'ai tué personne !

-Comment as-tu pu Duo ? S'exclama Wufei.

-Alors, vous me condamnez encore ? Vous doutez à ce point de moi ? Dit Duo en s'adressant à ses anciens compagnons.

-Pourquoi ? Redemanda Heero la voix dure.

-Oui Duo, dites-nous pourquoi ? Continua toujours Watson.

-Pour trois raisons : La première c'est que je peux avoir confiance en eux, ils n'abandonnent aucun des leurs. La seconde, c'est qu'on a droit au congé payé. Et la troisième, est que le matin, on a droit au café chaud et aux croissants ! Un vrai luxe comparé au Préventer !

-Un luxe ? J'espère alors que vous en avez assez profité, parce que cette fois, ce ne sont pas des années de prison qui vous attendent, mais le peloton d'exécution !

Duo déglutit péniblement à ces mots. Il allait répliquait quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Sarah escortée de trois soldats armés.

-Oh ! Mais c'est notre Jeanne D'arc ! Alors voici donc le tandem de choc du SD-6 ! Vous manquez assez d'expérience pour vous jeter dans la gueule du loup !

-Expérience ? Dis à tes hommes de me lâcher, et viens me le dire en face ! Et tu verras si je manque vraiment d'expérience ! Cria Sarah à Watson.

Un des soldats lui assena un coup de cross dans le dos, et Sarah s'écroula à terre.

-Sarah ! Vous n'avez donc aucun honneur pour vous en prendre à une femme ?

-Ce n'est rien petit frère, j'ai connu pire.

-Petit frère ? Ainsi, c'est donc le lien qui vous unis, et qui fait votre force ! Je me demande si la sœur survivra à la mort du frère ?

-Je survivrai, parce que je viendrai vous tuer ! Vous connaissez peutêtre le Shinigami, mais comparez à moi, c'est un ange.

-Vous devriez la prendre au mot ! Elle ne plaisante jamais !

-Emmenez-les aux arrêts ! Duo, on se reverra en cours martial !

-Ah ouais ! Et bien ça m'étonnerais que…

-Duo !

Il jeta un coup d'œil étonné après avoir entendu l'intonation grave dans la voix de Sarah. À son regard, il comprit qu'elle avait un plan.

Tandis que des hommes les emmenaient, personne ne vit le regard de triomphe de Relena, et le regard de tristesse de Heero de voir Duo se faire arrêter.

Il furent jetés dans une cellule, et tandis que Duo faisait les cents pas, Sarah s'assit tranquillement au sol.

-Comment peux-tu rester aussi tranquille ? Ils m'accusent de meurtre ! Et je vais finir sur un peloton d'exécution ! S'écria Duo, dont la voix montée très vite dans l'aigu.

-Tu parles pour deux ! Alors je n'ai rien à ajouté !

-Hn ! Mais comment ont-ils su que nous faisions parti du SD-6 ? C'est pas vrai ! Shit ! Shit ! Et shit !

-Tu peux arrêter deux minutes ? Je voudrais te faire part de quelque chose !

-Vas-y, toute façon j'ai rien d'autre à faire !

-Bon est-ce que tu sais combien de personnes sont au courant de notre venue ?

-Voyons voir, Gilles, Lady une, toi et moi ! Ca fait quatre.

-Je suis d'accord. Mais Lady Une ne connaissait pas notre identité, donc elle ne pouvait pas prévoir que c'était toi !

-Donc en nous éliminant d'office, il ne reste plus que … Gilles !

-Non, Duo, il y a une autre personne !

-Qui ? Je ne vois pas là !

-Réfléchi Duo ! Qui pourrait avoir accès au réseau du SD-6 et des Préventers tout en faisant partie d'aucun d'eux ?

-Relena ?

-Hn hn…

-Non, tu veux rire? Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? Et à moi ?

-Mais tu n'as pas vu comment il te regarde quand tu es dans son champ de vision ?

-Non.

-T'es aveugle ! J'ai failli me faire tuer à la seconde ou tu leur as dit que j'étais ta fiancée. Et puis durant la soirée, je voyais bien les œillades qu'il te lançait !

-Je n'ai pas remarqué, faut dire que je l'ignorais !

-Il t'aime encore !

-Non !

-Si, Duo, j'ignore pourquoi il a épousé Relena, mais il ne l'aime pas !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Quand je l'ai charriée, il n'a pas réagi ! Et pourtant il était insulté lui aussi ! Il se moque de Relena. Et toi, tu l'intéresse !

-Baliverne !

-Mais…

Écoute, je veux pas en parler ! On est enfermé, et on a une mission a terminé ! Alors on se débrouille pour sortir d'ici !

-Ok, laisse-moi deux minutes et j'ouvre la porte.

Elle passa devant lui et retira de son chignon et petite barrette.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une petite bombe ! Elle fait assez de dégât pour faire exploser une serrure, mais pas assez de bruit pour attirer l'attention.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils sortirent précipitamment du bâtiment, et prirent la route.

-Et on va ou ? Demanda Duo.

-A l'autre bout de la ville. Il y a un hôtel ! Je ne pense pas qu'ils commenceront au fin fond de nul part !

-De nul part ?

-Le coin est totalement dépravé ! Mais il semblerait que c'est le genre de lieu ou Watson écoule la marchandise ! J'ai un informateur dans le coin, il faudra le contacter.

-Dis donc, c'est une impression ou tu fais tout le travail ? T'es une vraie fouine !

-Ce n'est pas une impression ! Mais je sais que tu te réserve pour l'action ! Et merci pour la comparaison, j'adore faire référence aux rongeurs !

-Il faudra rester prudent, ils vont lancer des avis de recherches ! Après la mission, on se chargera de nos dossiers, et d'effacer toutes les charges qui pèsent contre nous !

-Bonne idée, vu que nous arrêtons l'espionnage, vaut mieux effacer notre existence !

L'hôtel que Sarah indiqua à Duoétait plus que dépravé ! C'était une véritable ruine. Cependant ils eurent une chambre sans problème, le patron les regarda à peine.

En entrant dans la chambre, Sarah ne put retenir une exclamation :

-Tu vois Duo, même le royaume le plus riche possède son lot de misère ! La guerre a laissé des stigmates trop importants.

-Je m'en rends compte. Bon, on n'est pas à plaindre, le matelas du lit à l'air confortable.

-T'es fatiguée ? Demanda Sarah.

-Non, mais il vaut mieux que l'on fasse des tours de gardes, afin de s'assurer que personne ne nous retrouvera de sitôt !

-Personne ne pensera à chercher ici, et… Sarah se figea sur place.

À suivre…


	6. chapitre 6

**Auteur : **Shalimar

**Base : **Gundam Wing

**Couples :** Heero x Relena ; Duo + Sarah ; Duo x Heero

**Disclamer :** Bon puisqu'il le faut, les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais un jour……….. Un jour, je les aurais rien qu'à moi ! Sinon Sarah est à moi, et rien qu'à moi.

**Genre :** Trahison, prison, vengeance de la pouffiasse rose, lemon, etc.….

**Les âmes sœurs**

**Chapitre 6 : Une dernière nuit**

Disant cela, la porte s'ouvrit laissant le passage à Heero. Duo et Sarah restèrent sans réaction, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne pointe son arme sur l'intrus.

-T'aurai pas du venir ici ! Maintenant fait tes prières !

Elle allait tirer mais Duo s'interposa :

-Non, Sarah, ne tire pas !

-Mais pourquoi ? Il fait parti des Préventers ! Il peut nous tuer ou même nous arrêter.

-Je veux juste parler à Duo.

-Toi t'es pas en position de parler.

-Sarah, s'il voulait nous tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait ! C'est pas le Perfect Soldier pour rien ! Je lui fais confiance, ait confiance en moi !

-Ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-C'est pas à toi que je veux parler !

-Faudra faire avec, mon grand !

-Sarah, laisse-nous s'il te plaît !

-Tu veux que je te laisse seul avec lui ? T'es malade, pas question ! Je ne tiens pas à lui faire confiance à LUI !

-S'il te plaît, il faut qu'on s'explique !

-D'accord, je vais aller en bas, histoire de vérifier s'il n'y a pas de patrouille dans les environs.

-Merci.

-Soit prudent, n'oublie pas que c'est le mari de Relena. Murmura t'elle afin que Heero ne l'entende pas.

-Ok !

Et elle sortit, en laçant un dernier regard noir à Heero, qui le lui rendit. Une fois la porte refermait, Duo demanda :

-Alors tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-Elle a vraiment un tempérament de feu !

-Tu as quitté le domicile conjugal pour me parler de ma sœur ?

-Non, pour parler de nous !

-Il n'y a plus de nous ! Il n'y en a plus depuis le jour ou tu m'as trahi, pour l'épouser, Elle !

-Tu te trompes Duo, il y a toujours eu un Nous !

-Non, je t'ai oublié le jour ou on m'a condamné, alors que ceux que je prenais pour mes amis, n'étaient même pas là pour me soutenir !

-C'était dur !

-Tu t'en es vite remis ! Tu l'as épousé combien temps après mon arrestation ?

-Duo, je…

-Combien temps ?

-Trois semaines après !

Duo accusa le coup. Il s'était attendu à un délai de plusieurs mois, mais pas à ce court délai.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Heero ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais ?

-Je t'aimais, et je t'aime encore…

-NON ! Je t'interdis de dire ça !

-C'est pourtant la vérité ! Ecoute, tu ne sais pas de quoi Relena est capable, elle peut briser ta vie ! Elle m'a obligé ! Je ne pouvais pas refuser !

-Donc Sarah a raison ! Ta femme m'en veut ! J'avais un peu de mal à le croire. Voyez-vous ça, le Perfect Soldier victime d'un chantage ! Laisse-moi rire Heero ! Tu n'as jamais reculé devant un obstacle ! Sauf devant le mariage. Tu vas me faire croire que tu l'as épousé pour me sauver la vie ?

-Oui !

-Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ? T'es qu'un pauvre con Heero ! Est-ce que t'imagine de ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand j'ai appris que tu étais marié ? Personne me l'a dit ! Pas même Quatre, que je prenais pour mon meilleur ami !

-Duo, je…

-En trois ans de prison, ni toi, ni les autres, ne sont venus ! Pas une visite, rien ! La prison me détruisait jour après jour, là-bas, c'est la jungle, il faut se battre pour être respecté, pour pas se faire poignarder la nuit, pour pas se faire violer dans les douches car une prison remplit de gars enfermé sans aucune filleça fait pas bon ménage, surtout quand ta une belle gueule !

-Est-ce que tu t'es…

-Non, deux semaines après mon arrivée, ils ont compris qu'il ne fallait pas m'énerver ! Remarque j'étais pas contre une partie de jambe en l'air dans les douches ! S'exclama t'il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-J'ignorais.

ça tu pouvais, tu devais être en pleine lune de miel !

-Duo…

-Quand je suis sortis, je n'avais personne, j'ignorais ce que vous étiez devenu, et puis, je suis tombé sur un reportage, avec Relena et toi ! C'est comme ça que j'ai appris ! J'allais faire une bêtise, puis il y a eu Sarah, et le SD-6, et j'ai repris ma vie en main.

-Est-ce que c'est toi qui as vendu les Preventers ?

-Non, je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Le SD-6 se fiche de vous ! On fait nos missions et c'est tout ! Mais tu vois, tout comme il y a huit ans, tu me condamnes ! Tout comme pour la drogue !

-J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi ! Mais les preuves sont si réelles !

-Et elles sont fausses ! Tu devrais partir !

-Ne me renvoie pas Duo.

-Tu es marié Heero, et qui plus està une folle qui veut me tuer ! Alors vaut mieux que tu reste loin de moi, et de Sarah !

-Sarah, elle tient de toi !

-Elle est ma fierté !

-Je comprends ! Elle est très agressive aussi ! Relena a mis plusieurs heures à se calmer !

-Dis-moi Heero…

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

-Non, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Mes pensées étaient à toi ! Même quand je lui faisais l'amour, c'est à toi que je pensais !

-Tu m'as manqué Heero.

-Est-ce qu'un jour tu me pardonneras ?

-Non.

-…

-Jamais je ne te pardonnerais, car c'est elle qui à le droit de rester auprès de toi.

-Je peux te demander une faveur Duo ?

-Si je peux l'accorder, oui.

-Je voudrais passer une dernière nuit avec toi !

Il avait dit ça en baissant la tête, redoutant la réaction de Duo. Celui-ci, ne s'était pas entendu à une telle demande. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Accepter pour souffrir par la suite ? Ou refuser et le regretter toute sa vie ?

-Je ne peux pas Heero, tu es marié et je ne veux plus souffrir à cause de toi.

-Ai shiteru Duo, pour toujours, et j'aurais voulu que l'anneau que je porte à ma main gauche, me relie à toi.

Duo sentit les larmes perlaient sur les dernières paroles d'Heero. Ce dernier commença à sortir, mais Duo le rappela.

-Heero !

-…

-Je ne veux pas souffrir, mais je veux connaître une dernière fois ta douceur, je veux te sentir en moi Heero ! Tu m'as manqué en huit ans, et même quand je te savais dans les bras de Relena à me demander si tu mettais autant de passion avec elle, qu'avec moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de t'aimer.

-Duo…

-Tu es celui que j'aimerais toute ma vie ! Tu es mon âme-sœur ! Et même si par la suite, je dois en souffrir, je veux t'offrir cette nuit !

Doucement, Heero se rapprocha de Duo, et l'embrassa, pendant plusieurs minutes, ils prirent le temps de refaire connaissance avec la bouche de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent.

Duo se dirigea vers le lit et s'y allongea dessus, attention que son amant le rejoigne. Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre, et lentement, il entreprit de déshabiller l'Américain, réapprenant chaque courbe de son corps. A présent nu sur le lit, ils s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent un long moment avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Heero descendit lentement mais sûrement vers la virilité du natté, et y prodigua de douces caresses manuelles et linguales, tout en pénétrant deux de ses doigts dans l'intimité de Duo. Ce dernier gémit, sentant de nouveau des sensations, qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis plus de quatre ans.

-Heero… Appela-t-il alors que les doigts du japonais touchaient son point sensible.

Impatient, le brun se retira et s'installa confortablement entre les jambes de Duo afin de le pénétrer.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en entrant au plus profond de son amant.

-Moi aussi, répondit Duo en s'accrochant aux solides épaules d'Heero.

L'Asiatique débuta un va-et-vient qui s'intensifia rapidement, alors que Duo se retenait à grand peine de faire savoir son plaisir à tout l'hôtel. Après de longues, de très longues minutes, Heero libéra sa semence dans le corps de son amant tandis que Duo se libérait entre eux. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, et Heero s'écroula lourdement sur le corps alangui de son amant, il s'apprêta à se retirer de lui, mais Duo l'en empêcha.

-Reste encore en moi, c'est si bon ! Murmura-t-il en refermant ses jambes autour de la taille du japonais, empêchant ainsi toute fuite.

Heero l'embrassa tendrement, et après plusieurs longues minutes, il se retira et enlaça Duo.

-Tu m'as manqué Duo-kun !

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quand Duo souffla dans l'oreille de Heero :

-J'ai encore envie !

Heero éclata de rire, et plaqua solidement l'américain contre le matelas, il y avait de désir dans les yeux du japonais, que Duo se douta d'avance que la nuit allait être longue, car ils avaient des années à rattraper.

-Je suis à vos ordres M. Maxwell !

-Intéressant !

Pendant ce temps, dans le hall de l'hôtel, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux vert d'eau, esquissa un sourire. _« Bon, quelque chose me dit, que je devrais dormir dans le hall ! Mais d'abord, j'ai un coup de fil à passer. »_

À suivre…


	7. chapitre 7

**Auteur : **Shali Maxwell

**Base : **Gundam Wing

**Couples :** Heero x Relena ; Duo + Sarah ; Duo x Heero

**Disclamer :** Bon puisqu'il le faut, les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais un jour……….. Un jour, je les aurais rien qu'à moi ! Sinon Sarah est à moi, et rien qu'à moi.

**Genre :** Trahison, prison, vengeance de la pouffiasse rose, lemon, etc.….

* * *

**Les âmes sœurs**

**Chapitre 7 : Soirée mouvementée**

Heero se réveilla le premier, et regarda sa montre, 06 H 20 ! Il fallait qu'il rentre, avant que son absence ne soit remarquée. Il regarda tendrement Duo, qui reposait à ses côtés, une main au travers de son torse. Il entreprit de se dégager très doucement, afin de ne pas réveiller son amant.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dors pas ! »

« - Gomen, je t'ai réveillé ! »

« - J'ai le sommeil léger ! Tu pars ? »

« - Il le faut Duo, sinon ils vont se poser des questions ! »

« - Je comprends, je ne voudrais pas te mettre dans une position gênante, vis à vis de Relena. »

« - Si elle apprend ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, c'est à toi qu'elle s'en prendra. Ton dossier est une bombe à retardement ! Tu dois être prudent ! »

« - Que veux-tu dire par-là ? »

« - Rien. Ne t'en occupe pas, je m'en charge ! »

« - Te charger de quoi ? Heero, tu commences à m'inquiéter ! »

« - Je vais effacer tout ton passé, je tiens à faire ça pour toi. »

«- Non, je le ferai, avec Sarah nous… »

« - Sarah ! Encore elle ! »

« - Ne me dis pas que t'es jaloux ? »

« - Non… enfin… si un peu… au début. »

« - Mais c'est ma sœur ! »

« - Je le sais maintenant ! »

« - Ca serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça ! Je te signale que c'est toi l'homme marié ! »

Heero garda un instant le silence en le fixant, puis demanda d'un ton grave :

« - Tu m'en veux encore ? »

«- Oui ! Mais elle va se demander pourquoi tu ne dors pas à ses côtés, non ? »

« - Non, nous faisons chambre à part. »

« - Alors ce que Sarah a dit le jour de la soirée, à propos des rapports entre vous, c'est vrai ? »

« - Hai. Et encore. Je ne supporte pas de la tenir dans mes bras ! »

« - Comme je suis content d'entendre ça ! »

Après un dernier baiser, Heero se leva enfin, et se rhabilla et sur un dernier regard, il sortit. Une fois dans le hall, il fut accosté par Sarah, qui le regardait l'air menaçant.

«- Écoute-moi bien Heero Yuy, si j'apprends que Duo t'as servi d'appât ou autre dans ce genre, et que tu le refais souffrir, comme tu l'as fais il y a huit ans, je te tuerais ! Perfect Soldier ou pas, j'aurais ta peau. »

« - Ton amour envers ton frère t'honore, mais je ne tiens pas à faire du mal à Duo, je l'aime trop pour ça ! »

« - Si tu l'aimes, alors tu devrais l'aider, au lieu de fuir ! »

« - C'est ce que je compte faire ! Quant à toi, prend soin de lui, protège-le. »

Et il s'éloigna. _« Je comprends pourquoi mon frangin l'aime, il est peut-être bourru, mais c'est une personne au grand cœur ! Il irait bien avec Duo ! Dommage. » _

Puis enfin elle regagna la chambre. Elle trouva Duo couché au milieu du lit, avec un sourire béat.

« - Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusé, à ce que je vois ! » S'exclama t'elle.

« - Ouais ! Et toi tu étais ou ? »

« - Et bien, pendant que tu t'envoyais en l'air avec Heero, moi j'ai contacté un informateur. On a rendez-vous avec lui cet après-midi. Et ce soir on va aller en boîte mon mignon ! »

« - Pourquoi ça ? »

« - Mon informateur connaît bien Watson, et le Coco Palace est l'endroit ou ce dernier se rend afin d'y rencontrer son "acheteur". »

« - Tu crois qu'il y sera ce soir ? »

« - C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Ensuite, nous n'aurons plus qu'à le suivre, le photographier en plein échange, et le tour est joué ! »

« - Oui, c'est plausible, mais… »

« - Mais ? »

« - Avant j'aimerais passer par le bureau de Relena ! »

« - Mais pourquoi ? C'est risqué ! »

« - Je sais, mais Heero m'a confié des choses pas très rassurantes au sujet de mon dossier, Je voudrais savoir exactement ce qu'il en est ! »

« - Ok ! On fera un détour ! »

« - Merci. »

« - Mais dis-moi au fait, ta nuit c'était comment ? C'est un bon coup au lit ? »

« - Nan, mais ça va pas ! Je ne vais pas te parler de ça ! »

« - Oh, pour une fois que je peux te charrier ! Allez raconte ! »

« - Non ! Mais tu as dormi ou, toi au fait ? »

« - Je me suis assoupi quelques instants sur les fauteuils du hall ! Mais pas plus de deux heures, ce n'est pas très confortable. »

« - Tu veux que je te laisse le lit ? Tu devrais te reposer, la nuit va être longue ! »

« - Non mais ça va pas ? Je vais pas dormir dans le même lit ou vous avez fait vos petites affaires ! Pas avant d'avoir changé tous les draps ! »

« - Idiote ! »

Après un repos réparateur bien mérité pour chacun d'entre eux, ils se rendirent au lieu de rendez-vous avec Max, un bar aussi dépravé que l'hôtel ou ils logeaient.

« - Alors ta belette elle est ou ? »

« - Là, il arrive. »

Duo distingua une silhouette mince, des cheveux sales et en bataille, un mégot à la bouche et un ensemble en jean qui avait connu de meilleur jour.

« - Salut beauté ! Tu n'as pas changé ! »

« - Toi non plus Max. Je te présente Duo, c'est mon partenaire. »

« - Plutôt joli les recrus ! » Fit le dénommé Max en lorgnant sur Duo qui lui lança un regard noir.

« - Parle-moi de Watson ! » Intervint Sarah.

« - T'es direct ! Enfin bon, j'ai un pote qui travaille pour un des hommes de Watson, il doit conduire une fourgonnette qui est à chaque fois remplis d'adolescents. »

« - Ou est-ce qu'ils les emmènent ? » Demande Duo.

« - Sur le port. Après s'en ai d'autre qui s'en charge ! »

« - Le lieu, c'est toujours le même ? »

« - Oui, derrière les entrepôts ou les Preventers entreposent les preuves restantes des missions. »

« - Je vois, et quand est-ce qu'es prévu le nouveau chargement ? »

« - Je te l'ai dit au téléphone, c'est ce soir ! C'est sur ! »

« - je te remercie Max. »

« - De rien beauté, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ! »

Sarah et Duo quittèrent le bar.

« - En souvenir du bon vieux temps ? Tu le connais comment ce type ? » Demanda Duo.

« - C'est une longue histoire, et tu risquerais d'être choqué ! »

« - Je vois ! »

« - Ce soir on va se rendre dans le bureau de Relena à 22h, ensuite il faut être au Coco Palace à 22h45. »

« - Ca fait juste comme délai. »

« - Je sais, mais avec les avis de recherche, on ne peut pas se permettre de faire durer la mission. »

« - Je comprends. » Dit Duo.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Relena sans se faire remarquer. Pendant que Sarah surveillait la porte, Duo cherchait dans l'ordinateur de la princesse. Au bout d'un moment, il lâcha une exclamation de surprise :

« - Bon sang ! »

« - Que se passe-t-il ? »

« - Mon dossier a était falsifié ! »

« - Comment cela ? Il a été amélioré ? » Demanda Sarah en se rapprochant de l'ordinateur.

« - Mais pas du tout ! Il est noté que je suis instable psychologiquement, et que pris dans une crise de démence, j'ai été responsable de l'incendie de l'église Maxwell. Il est aussi noté que j'ai collaboré avec le SD-6 pour faire échouer de nombreuses missions des Préventer. »

« - Joli dossier dis-moi ! »

« - Cette pouffiasse a modifié tout mon dossier ! Mais pourquoi ? »

« - Avec de telles accusations, c'est le peloton d'exécution ou alors l'hôpital psychiatrique ! »

« - Elle est vraiment folle ! Elle se sert de ce dossier pour faire chanter Heero, à cause d'elle, j'ai des problèmes jusqu'au cou ! Et l'homme que j'aime est entre ces mains. »

« - Heureusement qu'elle ne connaît pas vraiment ma véritable identité ! L'uniforme orange ne me sciée pas ! » S'exclama Sarah

« - Tu es ma partenaire, je te signale ! Donc ça fait de toi ma complice. Si je coule, tu coules aussi ! »

« - Chuuut…. Quelqu'un approche. » Dit Sarah

« - Éteint l'ordinateur ! Vite ! Dans le recoin, même éclairé, l'obscurité nous dissimulera. »

A peine cachée, ils entendirent la voix de Relena résonner dans la pièce. De toute évidence, elle discutait avec une personne au téléphone.

« - Je me fiche de savoir que vous n'êtes pas équipé ! Comment une pimbêche dénudée jusqu'au nombril, et un homme à moitié fou, portant une tresse peut vous échapper comme ça ? »

« - ….. »

« - Si vous ne les retrouvez pas, je vous jure que vous passerez le restant de votre vie à vous occupez des problèmes d'ordre administratif ! »

« - ….. »

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Heero, tant que son ami est en danger, il ne s'interposera pas entre vous et Maxwell ! De plus, il m'aime ! Il suffit seulement que cet idiot d'américain disparaisse une bonne fois pour toute ! Engagez le meilleur s'il le faut, mais dans 24 heures, je le veux mort, vous m'entendez ? »

Et elle raccrocha sur un rire hystérique. Puis elle sortit de la pièce.

« - Je rêve ou cette nunuche m'a traité de pimbêche ? Elle cherche la guerre ou quoi ? »

« - On est vraiment dans la merde ! »

« - Elle t'en veut ! Beaucoup ! Et le fait que ce soit la Reine la rend pratiquement intouchable ! »

« - Il faut d'abord s'occuper de Watson, si ensuite on est encore en vie, alors on verra. »

« - Ok ! »

Et ils repartirent, mais contrairement à l'aller, une alarme retentit.

« - Et merde ! » S'exclama Sarah.

« - Ce n'est pas le moment de râler, cours ! »

Aussitôt que l'alarme avait retentit, une horde de soldat avait accouru dans leur direction. Ils les avaient semés pour un petit moment, quand soudain Heero les croisa.

« - Suivez-moi ! Vite. » Fit-il en partant dans la direction opposée.

Duo le suivit s'en poser de question, et Sarah n'eut donc pas le choix, malgré le rapprochement entre lui et son frère, elle ne pouvait pas lui accorder sa confiance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le bureau de Relena.

« - Passaient par-là ! Les soldats ne chercheront pas dans les souterrains ! » Leur dit Heero en ouvrant un passage dans le mur.

Sarah y entra mais Duo hésita.

« - Heero, vient avec nous ! »

« - Je ne peux pas ! »

« - J'ai vu mon dossier. »

« - Duo, dépêche, nous n'avons pas le temps ! » Lui rappela Sarah.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais m'en charger. Toi, tu restes en vie, d'accord ? »

« - Heero… »

« - J'ai mis Quatre au courant, il vous attend à l'entrée du souterrain avec une voiture. Il vous faudra au moins une bonne dizaine de minute pour le rejoindre. »

« - Merci ! » Souffla Sarah, et elle disparut à travers l'ouverture, en laissant les deux amants se dire au revoir.

« - Ne fais pas d'imprudence Hee-Chan. »

« - Je t'aime Duo. »

Et il l'embrassa une dernière fois.

« - J'espère que ce n'était pas un adieu ! Ai Shiteru Heero. »

Et Duo rejoignit Sarah.

Heero quant à lui, se pencha sur l'ordinateur de Relena, et commença le formatage du disque dur. Il sortit un des virus qu'il avait préparé. Les instincts du Perfect Soldier ne sont pas si loin !

Le travail lui prit un temps fou.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à entrer le virus, et Duo serait sauvé.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

Remerciant Quatre pour la centième fois, Duo et Sarah se rendirent sur le port. Ils avaient une avance sur Watson. Ils s'installèrent sur le toit d'un immeuble à proximité du lieu de rendez-vous et attendirent patiemment.

Enfin, une voiture arriva. Sarah prépara l'appareil photo, et Duo sortit la caméra. Ils virent alors une camionnette dans lequel se trouvaient cinq adolescents effrayés. Duo filma tout l'échange, et Sarah photographia le moment ou Watson se fit payer.

Puis, chacun repartirent de son côté.

« - Allez ! Il faut intercepter la camionnette. »

Pendant ce temps, Relena venait de pénétrer dans son bureau, et vit Heero penché sur son ordinateur et lui administrait un virus de sa fabrication entraînant la destruction de tout les fichiers.

« - Que fais-tu Heero ? »

« - Je fais ce que j'aurais du faire, il y a huit ans ! »

« - NON ! »

« - Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas Relena. »

« - Tu crois ça ? » Elle sortit une arme et la pointa sur Heero.

« - Baisse cette arme ! Tu vas blesser quelqu'un ! »

« - Si tu ne veux pas rester près de moi, alors Lui, ne t'auras pas ! »

« - Ne fais pas cette bêtise ! »

« - Éloigne-toi de cet ordinateur. »

Il s'exécuta, mais appuya en même temps sur la touche "entrée" afin de télécharger le virus.

Dans un mouvement de rage, elle appuya sur la gâchette, et le coup partit.

« - Allez, descendez ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! » Dit Sarah en ouvrant la porte arrière de la camionnette. Et pendant que Duo maîtrisait le conducteur, elle leur fit une leçon de moral au sujet de ne faire se faire enrôler qu'après avoir signé un contrat, et passer des tests. Des hommes du SD-6 vint les remplacer.

« - Vous avez fait du bon travail jusqu'à présent. On va faire en sorte que le conducteur témoigne contre Watson. Vous avez récolté assez de preuve ? » Demanda Gilles.

« - Tout l'échange est sur la bande vidéo. »

« - Et le paiement est sur la pellicule ! »

« - Parfait. Vous en avez fait assez pour ce soir ! Vous pouvez regagner l'hôtel. »

« - Bien. »

Sarah et lui s'éloignèrent, puis, le portable de Duo se mit à sonner.

« - Allô ? »

« - … »

« - Oh, Quatre. »

« - …. »

« - Quoi ? S'il te plaît Quatre va moins vite, je ne comprends rien. »

« - …. »

« - C'est pas vrai ? Ou est-il ? »

« - …. »

« - Je le rejoins ! »

Et il raccrocha.

« - Que se passe t'il ? »

« - Relena a tiré sur Heero. Il est à l'hôpital. »

« - Tu prends un risque en y allant. »

« - Il faut que j'y aille ! »

Il s'éloigna, puis se retourna l'air interrogateur.

«- Tu m'accompagnes ? »

« - Non, j'ai un truc à régler. »

Avant que Duo n'ais pu l'interroger, Sarah avait disparu. N'y prêtant plus aucune attention, il se rendit au chevet d'Heero. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il croisa Wufei.

« - Comment va t-il ? »

« - Il est tiré d'affaire, mais il est encore faible. Il t'a réclamé tout à l'heure, je suis sur qu'il sera content de te voir. »

« - Thanks. »

« - Je vais dans le couloir, si je vois une patrouille, je te préviendrais. »

« - Tu me couvres ? Pourtant tu déteste les traîtres ! »

« - Je sais que ce n'est pas toi, tout comme les autres ! Et le fait que tu sois au service du SD-6 ne me gêne pas. »

Duo lui sourit, et s'approcha doucement de Heero. Au moment ou il s'assit sur la chaise, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux.

« - Duo… »

« - Alors, tu te décide à revenir par mis nous ? »

« - Je… »

« - Pourquoi as-tu pris ce risque Heero ? J'aurai très bien pu m'en charger ! »

« - C'était à moi de le faire ! Pour me faire pardonner. »

« - Tu es pardonné, mais tu aurais pu mourir ! Je serais devenu quoi, moi ? »

«- Mais je suis vivant ! »

« - Heureusement, mais tu devrais te rendormir, tu es encore faible ! »

La pièce était plongé dans le noir. Relena ferma les yeux, et revit la scène dans sa tête. Comment en était-elle arrivé à ça ? Elle qui était pour le pacifisme avait failli tuer un homme de sang froid. Comment pourrait-elle soutenir son regard à présent ? Elle jeta un dernier regard sur la vue que lui offrait la baie vitrée, et enleva le cran de sécurité de son arme. Elle le pointa sur sa tempe, et allait tirer quant une forte pression sur son poignet lui fit lâcher prise. Elle leva les yeux.

« - Vous ? »

« - Que voulez-vous faire avec ça ? » Demanda Sarah.

« - Je n'ai plus aucun droit de vivre ! »

« - Vous dîtes des bêtises. Le monde a encore besoin de votre soutien ! »

« - J'ai failli tuer un homme ! L'homme que j'aime. »

« - Mais il a survécu ! Ne restez pas dans le passé. »

« - Je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face ! »

« - Alors laissez-le partir ! »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Ne l'obligez pas à rester, cela le tuera plus que cette balle. »

« - Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« - Si vous le pouvez… »

« - Vous ne comprenez donc pas que je l'aime ? »

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'un amour quand il n'est pas partagé ? Ca ne vaut pas le coup ! Donner sans rien recevoir en retour ! »

« - … »

« - Vous ne devez pas vous arrêter à lui, un autre homme vous attend quelque part ! Ne l'emprisonnait pas encore plus, et redevenez la Reine que tous le monde approuvait ! »

« - Je ne vaux plus rien ! »

« - Réparait vos fautes ! Ne protégeait plus Watson, libérez Heero et aider le peuple. »

« - Le peuple ? »

« - Les malheureux victime de la guerre. Les gens du Nord de votre pays ont besoins d'aide. »

« - Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Je vous ai porté préjudice ! »

« - Disons que je suis un ange gardien ! Et mon casier judiciaire a été effacé par le SD-6. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, mais je tiens à vous aider ! »

« - Comment vous remercier ? »

« - Gracier mon frère ! Réparez les deux vies que vous avez essayé de détruire. »

Au petit matin, Heero reprenait des forces couvait de près par Duo, quand Relena pénétra dans la chambre. Duo allait se jeter sur elle, mais la présence de sa sœur aux côtés de la princesse le calma.

« - Comment vas-tu Heero ? »

« - Bien, merci. »

« - Je voulais m'excuser… »

« - Tes excuses ne changeront rien, et … »

« - Duo ! » Appela Sarah.

« - Je le sais. C'est pourquoi, je tiens à me faire pardonner. J'ai engagé une procédure de divorce, quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital, tu seras libre d'aller ou bon te semble, Heero. » Dit Relena.

« - Je te remercie. »

« - Je vais vous laisser, j'ai un travail à effectuer. Au fait Duo, ceci vous appartient. » Fit Relena en lui tendant une feuille

« - Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda Duo en voyant une feuille blanche vierge que Relena lui tendait.

« - Ton casier judiciaire, et tes accusations portées à ton encontre. »

« - Relena, tu veux dire que… »

« - Oui, tout a été effacé ! Tu es libre Duo. »

« - Mais comment ? »

« - Tu as une sœur hors du commun ! Pardonne-moi pour ce que je t'ai fait Duo. »

« - Ne tant fait pas Rel, après tout, si tu n'avais pas fait ça, je n'aurais peut-être pas connu ma sœur ! Et elle m'a apprit que la rancœur ne servait à rien. »

Et Relena sortit après un dernier salut.

Les trois personnes restantes, restèrent silencieuse un bon moment avant que Duo ne s'exclame :

« - Qu'as-tu dit à Relena pour la ramener sur la voie de la raison ? » Demanda t'il à sa sœur.

« - Je lui ai simplement montré la vie sous un autre jour ! Je vous laisse tous les deux ! »

« - Ou vas-tu ? »

« - Tous ces évènements, m'ont fait prendre conscience que Rai me manque beaucoup ! Je vais téléphoner. »

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent seuls. Duo se tourna vers le japonais.

« - Alors, maintenant que t'es libre, tu vas faire quoi ? »

« - J'en sais trop rien ! Il faudrait que je me trouve un endroit ou loger ! »

« - Hum hum. »

« - Je voudrais pas m'imposer, mais tu n'aurais pas un peu de place pour moi chez toi ? »

« - Baka ! Pour toi il y aura toujours de la place ! »

« - Assez pour le restant de ta vie. »

« - S'il faut, nous déménagerons ! »

« - On a huit ans à rattraper ! »

« - T'inquiète, à ta sortie, nous les rattraperons bien vite ! »

« - Oh, il me tarde d'y être ! » Fit Heero, en prenant l'américain par le col de sa chemise afin de l'embrasser.

Les baisers se succédèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger toussotement les firent se séparer.

« - Ah ! Sarah, tu es déjà de retour ? »

« - Oui. Désolée d'interrompre cet échange des plus prometteurs entre vous, mais j'ai contacté par la même occasion Gilles, et le mandat d'arrêt est prêt. »

« - Oh ! »

« - Bon Duo, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons quelqu'un à coffrer ! »

« - Yes ! »

Après un baiser éclair sur les lèvres d'Heero, Duo sortit à la vitesse de l'éclair

Watson assistait à un conseil avec toutes les personnes importantes des Nations-Unies.

Le plan était simple, seuls Duo et Sarah entreraient dans la salle du Conseil après avoir neutraliser la garde, tandis que la brigade encadrerait tout le bâtiment, empêchant ainsi toute fuite.

La surprise de Watson était grande quand les deux « fugitifs » entrèrent pour l'arrêter :

« - M. Watson, je vous prie de bien vouloir nous suivre, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trafic de prostitution ! » Dit Sarah en sortant le mandat et en le menaçant de son arme.

Mais au lieu de se rendre, il éclata de rire et prit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

« - Allô ? Georges ? Dis-moi, il y a deux idiots en fuite devant moi qui dise vouloir m'arrêter, que dois-je faire ? »

« - …. »

Watson écouta les propos de son correspondant puis détailla les deux agents des pieds à la tête.

« - Il y a une blonde en jean, plutôt bien roulée, et un gars aux allures de pirates rabougri avec une tresse ! »

« - …... »

« - ha ha ha ha » Rigola alors Watson.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il dit votre copain ? » Demanda Sarah.

« - Que vous deviez trop regarder le film « Le Cinquième élément » dans votre enfance ! »

Duo s'avança vers lui et pointa son arme sous le nez de Watson.

« - Il est marrant ton copain ! Moi, je voudrais savoir si tu as déjà regardé le film « Pulp fiction » ? »

Watson blêmit en fixant le natté. Puis parla de nouveau dans le téléphone.

« - Oui, Georges ! Je crois que nous avons un problème là, hein ? »

« - Ca tu ne peux pas t'imaginer mon p'tit père ! » S'exclama Sarah.

Elle fit un signe et des hommes vinrent lui passer les menottes sous les regards ébahis des autres politiciens.

« - Eh ! Quand tu seras en prison, ne te baisse pas dans les douches ! » Lui conseilla Duo.

Watson fut emmener par les hommes de mains de Gilles, ignorant ses hurlements de rage.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il fut jugé coupable et condamné à vingt ans de prison ferme.

Heero avait emménagé chez Duo, et un nouveau bonheur les habitait tous les deux et Relena était loin de leurs pensées. Duo avait quitté le SD-6 en même temps que sa sœur, et il avait peu à peu renoué les liens avec les autres G-Boys, et Sarah avait décidé de se fiancer avec son Rai, ce qui donnait quelques idées à Heero...

**Fin**


End file.
